


Kissing the Cold Away (Bucky x Reader)

by longliveloki



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is precious and needs to be protected, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Multi, Other, True Love, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longliveloki/pseuds/longliveloki
Summary: Prompt: Imagine Person A’s hands get cold really fast. Person B always has to hold them, warm them up, and always ends up kissing them. Person A feels spoiled rotten, and flustered after each time B kisses their hands. So, Person A always complains about their hands being cold, even when they’re not.I built off of this, because I wanted to try a shot at angst and passion. I figured this prompt would be comedy, but I felt that I need some practice with angst as I usually only write stories that are humorous.





	Kissing the Cold Away (Bucky x Reader)

You’ve been a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent for quite a while now, Fury noticing your talent while you were practicing martial arts at your local gym. Not having much of a path in life, you accepted his offer to train to become an agent. After S.H.I.E.L.D. was dismantled and HYDRA thwarted yet again, Fury and Natasha, whom you’ve become quite close with, asked for you to stay with the Avengers. Not only were you very lethal with your talents, but they viewed you as part of their messed up, little family. As far as the other Avengers were concerned, they saw you as a part of their team, having helped them in the battles against the Chitauri and Ultron.

You formed a very close friendship with Steve over the months you worked side by side. He was like a big brother to you, though you would always teasingly call him “Mom” because of his attitude towards foul language and his scolding when you do something wrong. 

You were there when Steve had to battle his best friend, Bucky Barnes, who was turned into a powerful assassin by HYDRA. Well, you weren’t there _with_ him, but you were with Natasha and Fury, helping disarm Pierce and broadcast HYDRA’s plans to the public. You watched as the Helicarriers went down, noticing Steve fall into the water below. What you didn’t expect, was to see Bucky go in after him. 

You weren’t sure what Bucky was going to do, unfortunately not being able to see that far out, but seeing as Steve turned out alright and was found alive on the riverbank, you assumed that Bucky had somehow had a moment of clarity and saved his beloved friend. 

In your mind, after hearing all of the stories about Bucky that Steve told you, you believed that the real Bucky was still in there somewhere. You had come into contact with him only once, helping Natasha fight him off. As cliche as it may sound, you could see the pain in his eyes, and even though you knew he wanted nothing more than to end your life, you wanted to help him save himself. 

After the Civil War, Bucky began living in the Avengers Tower. It took everyone, including yourself, a long time to fully trust Bucky enough to be around him on a daily basis. For the first half a year, no one but you and Steve talked to him. Bucky mainly kept to himself, but every now and then he would hold a solid conversation with you. It took a while for Bucky to fully open up to you, and even then he would go quiet when a particular memory came to him. You never pushed things, knowing full well what HYDRA had done to him. 

The first time you had ever touched Bucky, as he was _very_ anal about his personal space (and you couldn’t blame him), was about two years after he had moved in. You saw him crouched down in the hallway to his room. He looked pale white, knuckles clenching and unclenching. You assumed he was having a flashback. Now, you knew you shouldn’t touch people who have had a horrible past, most of which includes being violated, while they are deep in a PTSD flashback. But seeing him so vulnerable, tears in his eyes, you acted without thinking and pulled him into a tight embrace, whispering sweet words into his ear. He was stiff for a while, and you thought he might actually punch you, but to your surprise, he hugged you back, holding you so tight you had to gasp to breathe - but you didn’t care. Having him turn to you for emotional support sparked something within you. You started to fall in love. 

After the incident where you hugged him during his flashback, Bucky seemed to avoid you. You didn’t want to corner him and ask, but after nearly a _month_ of avoiding you, you pulled him aside one day and asked him straight out why he refused to even look at you, stating that you missed him. You expected him to pull away and stalk off. You certainly weren’t expecting him to grab your face and crash his lips into yours. And you don’t think he was expecting you to kiss back just as hard. 

Now, flash forward about a month. You and Bucky are officially an item, and after hours and hours of listening to the Avengers (minus Steve, of course) lecture you on being safe around him, they gave your their blessing. A nervous blessing, obviously, but they knew you could hold your own and they could see a positive change in Bucky since you and him had become close. You adored Bucky, and everyone could see that he obviously adored you as well.

Bucky was the type of man to spoil his woman rotten. He would bring you flowers almost every day and you knew if you asked him to bring you the moon, he would certainly attempt it. As nice as the flowers were, you were a simple kind of girl. You didn’t want gifts like that. All you needed was hugs, cuddles, and kisses, and you would be the happiest girlfriend of all time. And oh boy, did your man deliver.

You see, your hands tend to get cold very fast. Even in the summer, your hands would become cold sometimes. Bucky hand was always very warm, no matter what. He could even heat up his bionic arm so that when he touches you, not one part of him is cold. Whenever you would complain about your cold hands, Bucky would grab them and would kiss them all over, obviously making your entire body heat up like an inferno and giving you a pleasant tingling sensation in the pit of your stomach. You loved when he did this so much that you would complain about cold hands even if they weren’t that cold.

You lived for the small, gentle kisses he would press to the skin of your hands. Soon enough, you started to crave to feel them on other parts of your body. When you complained to Bucky about having cold arms, you could tell he didn’t believe you. But the sparkle in his eyes told you that he didn’t care if you were lying or not - seems he was as eager to explore more of your body as you were for him to explore it. 

Every night you would come to him to complain about being cold, though each time you would say a different body part - lips, neck, chest… you were becoming more and more bold each night. It’s not that you didn’t want to give yourself to Bucky, but you wanted to savor the feel of him and you wanted him to savor the feel of you. You wanted to take your time seeing as you had never been with a man before, and you knew how much of a ladies man Bucky was back in the day. You wanted to teach him how to be patient and treasure both your heart and your body.

The night you finally gave yourself to him was a night you will never forget. It was raw and emotional, the both of you pouring your feelings into every kiss and thrust. At the very peak of your pleasure, you looked into his eyes and wept - the pleasure and the happiness overcoming you. The pain you so desperately wanted to save him from was gone, replaced with such a heated and loving gaze, you felt as if your body was on fire. 

As you basked in each other’s company, Bucky held you close to his chest, as if you might disappear. That was the first time you had ever seen Bucky cry, sobs and all. He cried for a while as he gently kissed your neck, thanking you over and over for never giving up on him. You both fell asleep together, his protective hold on you never weakening. 

In the morning, Bucky told you that that night was the first night he had ever slept without violent nightmares, as you were the only thing he dreamt about. You told him that the same went for you, the faces of all the innocent people you’ve indirectly hurt were whisked away, only to be replaced by him. 

You both stayed in each other’s arms the whole day, never wanting to leave the hold of the one person in the world that truly saved you. 

Bucky’s smile, laugh, smirk, everything about him would warm you to the core. You never once complained about being cold again, just knowing you had Bucky’s fierce love was enough to keep you warm until you could be in his arms again and shown just how much he truly loves, each other’s names being whispered, bodies writhing together passionately. 

You both offered each other salvation in each of your darkest hours, finding the light within each other to move on from the past and to move forward - together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Bucky is a character that causes me great pain. Seeing him struggle with himself just makes me want to hug him and chase all of his demons away.  
> I'm thinking about writing the smut scene fully, as I barely scratched the surface of writing actual smut in this fic.  
> Let me know what you think, comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
